The Imprint 2
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: Sequel to 'The Imprint' DONOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE IMPRINT! Percy/Jacob! Disclaimer!
1. Percy POV

**Hello people! Since it has been requested and I have found the inspiration I shall be writing a sequel to the Imprint. And I plan on writing a third one as well!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson OR Twilight they belong to Joanne K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyers**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy POV:

Percy gripped the arm rest of his seat. The plan took off an hour or so ago. So far Uncle Zeus has been kind. Since I am his favorite nephew. But I still am praying his isn't in a bad mood and does blast me out of the sky.

I kept my eyes shut tight. I could feel 3 pairs of eyes on me but I ignored it. I know I must be worrying them. They would be acting the same way if they were in my position. The plane hit a bit of turbulence and my hands gripped the arm rest harder. I could feel myself paling drastically.

"Hey Perce, you all right?"

I opened my eyes. Sam, Embry, and Jacob were starring at me with concern. Jakes beautiful brown eyes were filled with more worry then my own mother. Seth was asleep.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine." I said but they weren't convinced.

"Your afraid of heights aren't you?" Sam asked

"No not heights. I don't mind heights really. Its just flying" I said shaking my head. "Oh"

"So Jacob, when are the Cullen's coming again." The members of the vampire coven who came to NY with Jacob and them stayed behind.

"They will be taking the next flight on the next rainy day they can. They would of come with us today but Reneesme wanted to stay a bit longer." Jake replied.

"Oh Ok. I understand. The big apple is an exciting tourist trap and, well, big. Lots of cool stuff to see." I said nodding. There were still parts of New York I haven't seen yet.

Uncle Zeus hit the plane again causing turbulence. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. This is going to be a long flight.

* * *

When we landed I grabbed my bag and ran off the plane as soon as I could. I ran to the grassy area far away from the plane and plopped down. I laid on my stomach and pressed my face into the grass.

'Thank you Uncle for not making me go BOOM. The sky rumbled a bit. I could feel sprinkles of water droplets falling. I was relaxing at a steady pace.

After a few minutes I heard the guys approaching and felt some one sit next to me. I looked up and saw Jake. My Jake.

Sam, Seth and Embry followed and sat on the grass.

"So how's the grass?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Friendlier then the plane. Gods I hate flying" Jake chuckled and I sat up. We locked eyes for a moment, the next we were both blushing.

Embry and Seth were both snickering while Sam was smiling. "C'mon guys, lets go get our stuff. Emily and Billy should be here." Sam's face light up at the thought of seeing Emily, his imprint, again.

I got up and picked up my bag. Jake walked with me and stayed close to my side. Which was fine, Seeing how we are each others imprint.

I thought to myself, soon I will be at my new home with a new life. Of coarse I would go back to camp for the summer. It is still my home. But La Push will be my home too.

Dad has a house of the Rez that I can live in. Its called Coral Cove. It is not far from the beach or Jakes house. That the Gods for that.

We got to the luggage pick up area and my other bag was already out so I went and grabbed it. Sam's then Embry's then Seth's came. They went to go find Emily and Jake's dad Billy Black. I stayed with Jake and waited for his. But not to long after the others left did Jacobs bag came. He grabbed it and went to go find the others.

We spotted them and made our way over to them. Sam had his arms wrapped around a very pretty woman with scars running down the left side of her face. Embry and Seth were talking to a man who looked a lot like Jacob and was in a wheel chair. They had to be Emily and Billy.

As we approached Sam introduced me. "Emily, Billy this is Perseus Jackson, but prefers to be called Percy. He is joining the pack and is moving into the Coral Cove."

"Hello Percy, I'm so pleased to finally meet Jacobs imprint." Emily said.

"The pleasure is mine Emily. It's so good to meet you. Sam speaks fondly of you." I said giving them a warm smile and a wink.

"Hello Percy, I'm Jacobs dad." Billy said.

"Hello Sir. Nice to meet you."

"Come now. Everyone is so excited to meet you." Emily said.

We walked to a parking lot to 2 cars that were parked side by side.

"Ok Sam, Seth and Embry will ride with me and Jake you and Percy will ride with your father." Emily said as the others got into her car.

"Ok Emily see ya later." Jacob said as he got his dad into the car and I helped. Me and Jacob sat in the back seat.

* * *

Just as we got onto the high way my phone rang. This phone was created by the Hepheastus kids so it won't attract monsters when a demigod uses it.

Not bothering to look at the ID since it was a private number and only my close friends and family have my number I answered it.

"Hello?"

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON!" Came the voice of the one and only Annabeth Chase. I can tell from her voice that I'm screwed.

"YOU LEFT! WITHOUT TELLING US! NO NOTE! WHEN YOU DIDNT COME BACK TO CAMP I WENT TO YOUR CABIN AND FOUND NOTHING! I WAS WORRIED SICK THINKING YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AGAIN! SO WHEN I RUSHED TO CHIRON HE TOLD ME YOU LEFT! WENT TO SOME UNKNOWN ZEUS FORESAKEN PLACE WITHOUT TELLING US! SAID YOU JOINED A PACK OF SHIFTER LIKE YOU! DIDNT YOU STOP TO THINK ABOUT TELLING YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE LEAVING? OR IS YOUR BRAIN ACCUALLY MADE OF KELP!"

This went on for a while. She kept switching from English to Greek. That's when you know she is majorly and royally pissed. When the fire stopped I managed to speak.

"Ok listen, Annabeth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or the others but it was sorta last minute. They already had a flight booked and I only just managed to get a plane for the same flight as them. I was planning on calling you guys later. I actually asked Him to tell you guys. My mom knew cause I had IM'd her before I left."

She sighed and said rather reluctantly. "Fine. But next time leave a note Seaweed Brain. Oh and by the way, Thalia was not happy. She was really pissed. As was Nico. So expect them to visit you soon." She said. I could tell she was laughing.

"Oh I am so massively screwed aren't i Wise Girl?"

"Yes, yes you are. Just be thankful Chiron talked ME out of hunting you down."

"Alright. Bye Annabeth I promise to call tomorrow. I'll leave text if you don't answer. Ok?"

"Alright bye Percy."

"Bye"

I ended the call. Jacob was starring at me with hilarity and Billy was laughing. "Who was that Perce?"

"My friend Annabeth. She can be real scary when she is angry."

"Who is Chiron?" Billy asked.

"'Chiron' is the camp director for this summer camp I go to. We call him Chiron because he, like a lot of us, are Greeks or part Greek. 'Chiron' is his nick name. He is actually Mr. Brunner."

"Your part Greek?" Jacob asked amazed. "Yeah"

"Who is Thalia and Nico?" Jake asked.

"My cousins. We are like siblings. We may argue a lot but we make up and we love each other. Thalia has a blood brother and Nico has a half sister. The four of them are my cousins but Thalia and Nico are more like brother and sister to me since i knew them longer."

"Why did you say that you were screwed when Annabeth said they were gonna pay you a visit.?"

"Because a angry Thalia means a hurt Percy. A angry Nico means somebody is gonna get hurt. A angry Thalia AND Nico together means somebody is either gonna die or be placed in a hospital for a while. And I just so happen to be on the receiving end of the anger."

Billy snickered. Jake looked concerned "How old are they?" Billy asked.

"Its complicated. I'll explain when I tell the entire pack what I am. It will make more sense then"

Billy nodded in understanding. Jake looked excited to learn more about me.

"Hey Perce. What was that language Annabeth was yelling at you in?"

"Greek. She is part Greek too. Since our first language is Greek we have a hard time reading English. It is commonly known as dyslexia. Which I and my friends have. We also have ADHD. Which will explain why I cant sit still for long periods of time."

"Really? Well ADHD must come in handy in some cases?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah. Like it keeps us focused if we are in a fight. If something is coming from the side the ADHD will act as an alarm and warn us. But we don't always react in time."

Billy smiled. "Well that does come in handy then. Look, We're here" Billy said as he pulled into the Rez. We drove for a couple more minutes till we came to a house where Sam and Emily had parked. Seth, Embry and Sam were with a bunch of guys who looked like them, Emily was talking with another girl a couple years or so younger then me. They looked our way when we pulled up. The other boys trying to crane their necks to look into the back seat where Jacob and I were.

I sighed. Well here goes nothing. I opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

**Hey guys Whatcha think? This story will have more chapters then 'The Imprint' but not a lot. Maybe 4. I plan on doing a chapter in Jacob's POV, Seth's POV, and Nico's POV. I already have plans for the third one! Please review! Love y'all!**


	2. Jacob's POV

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! RIORDAN OWNS JACKSON AND MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

_**Jacobs POV:**_

We were on the plane that would take us to Seattle. Sam and Embry were having a conversation in front of us and Seth was asleep. I was beside Percy who was currently clutching the arm rest on his seat and had his eyes closed. He was paler then usual. I remember when we approached the air port Percy started to get nervous. And when we approached the place he was rather reluctant to get on.

"Hey Perce, you ok?" I asked. Sam and Embry turned to see what was wrong. When they saw Percy's state they looked worried. I wanted to make him feel comfortable and safe but I had no idea how. I looked at Sam pleadingly but he merely shrugged.

"I-I'll be f-fine" He said. Opening his beautiful sea green eyes, which were full of fear. And determination.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" Sam asked.

Percy shook his head "No not heights. I don't mind heights really. It's just flying."

"Oh" Understandable.

"So Jacob, when are the Cullen's coming again?" Percy asked. The Cullen members who came to NY had stayed behind.

"They will be taking the next flight on the next rainy day they can. They would have come with us but Renesmee wanted to stay a bit longer" I told him

"Oh ok. I understand. The big apple is an exciting tourist trap and, well, big. Lots of cool stuff to see." He said.

There was a bit of turbulence and Percy went back to clutching the arm rest and keeping his eyes and mouth closed. Sam and Embry went back to the conversation from earlier. I sighed and leaned my head on Percy's shoulder. I thought about what happened last night with the Cullen's

_Flash Back_

_Percy and I had just walked out of his cabin. We were both blushing madly. Sam just got off the phone when we managed to remove most of the blushing._

_"Come on you guys. We are leaving in the morning. By the way the pack is excited to meet you Percy. They are all so happy to hear the Jacob imprinted." Sam said with a smirk._

_"Y-you told them?" "Yup, now c'mon you guys." _

_We walked towards the Cullen's cabin. Surprisingly it wasn't far from Percy's. I wonder why we haven't came across him before. _

_"Hey Percy. Your cabin isn't far from were we are staying. Yet tonight was the first time we could sense you. How come?" Embry asked as if he were reading my mind._

_"Oh well. I usual stay at this camp with my friends. The forest there is similar to the forest here. Actually I think it is the same one. Anyway I spend most all of my time there and there are smoke screens that have probably been why you could sense me or any of my friends." He said._

_"Oh. Whats the name of your camp? How did you get the smoke screens?" Seth asked._

_"Private matters. But I'll explain it all to the whole pack. I don't like to repeat my self." Percy's face was guarded._

_"C'mon man it's a camp! What is so top secret about some stupid camp? Is it a super dangerous secret agency camp or something?" Seth asked snickering. Percy narrowed his eyes._

_"Back off Seth." I growled._

_"No. No. It's ok Jake. And no. Its not a 'super dangerous secret agency camp' but it is super dangerous and deadly." Percy said with his lopsided smirk. _

_Dangerous and deadly? What kind of camp is this. Percy placed a hand on my shoulder. All the tension left at his touch and was replaced but calmness._

_"Relax Jake. You all will understand shortly." _

_We approached the Cullen's cabin. Percy stiffened. Oh crap we forgot to warn Percy about the Cullen's!_

_As if called, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee came out. Using their freaky vampire speed. Percy growled. I placed a hand on his chest. _

_"Sorry guys! We forgot to warn Percy!" Seth said. Jasper and Percy were having a glare off. Percy had a pretty scary glare. 'If looks could kill we'd all be dead'_

_"Percy calm down it's ok! They are friends." I said. "This is Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper Cullen." I said introducing each Cullen_

_"But their Bloodsuckers!" He said still glaring at Jasper who, as it looked like, was trying his very best not to back down and cower under Percy's glare._

_"They are vegetarian vamps. They only drink animal blood." Percy's face went from scary to confused. He looked so adorable when he was confused. I ignored Edward's weird look that he gave me. _

_"Wait. I thought vampires could only drink human blood? I've never heard of a vampire who drinks animal blood." He said._

_"Yes well not many vampires do. You can tell the difference between a human blood drinking vampire and a animal blood drinking vampire by their eyes. Those who drink human blood have red eyes. And as you can see we have topaz eyes." Carlisle said._

_"Odd." Percy said._

_"So Sam, who is this? I can barely see him. Which is surprising considering he is a wolf." Alice said. She could see him. Even is barely?_

_"This is Perseus Jackson," Percy growled "who prefers to be called Percy. He is a shape shifter who lives here. The only one in New York. He has a cabin on the other side of the woods." Sam said._

_"Then how come we haven't smelt him or came across him before know." Bella asked._

_"Its because I spend all of my time at this camp I go to not far from here. You can't smell it or the people in it because of smoke screens we have" Percy said. His expression softening some what._

_"Percy, If I may ask, how come I can't read your thoughts?" Edward asked. He can't hear Percy? Percy smirked_

_"Well, Edward is it? Is it normal for you NOT to be able to hear another's thoughts?" Percy asked._

_"No. The only one who I couldn't hear their thoughts before now was my wife Bella. And that is because she is a shield and her mind was shielded even before she was turned. But here, I have come across many more whom I couldn't hear. And their scents were almost the same as yours. They had a royalty smell to them and it was mixed with something else. Books, ash, perfume, medicine, and other scents. You, for example, smell like the sea mixed with the royalty and a bit like the wolves."_

_Percy smirk just grew bigger. "Ah I see. Well Edward, I may know why. It is because of what we are. We are not fully human. We are half human."_

_"Half human? What other half are you?" Jasper asked._

_"It's a secret till I trust you vampires more and till I deem it necessary." Percy said. Jasper scowled. _

_"How do we know we can trust you? You are obviously more dangerous then us. How do we know you aren't just going to kill us all right now?" Bella asked_

_I growled at her before I could stop. Every seemed taken aback. Bella looked at me with a scared expression. I had never growled at her before. Percy placed a hand on my should and I immediately was silent at his calming touch. Edwards mouth hung up and he was staring at Seth. Damn it Seth!_

_"Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked._

_"Jacob has imprinted" He said._

_"On who?!" Bella and Renesmee asked. Alice gasped. Stupid seer._

_"Percy"_

_Flashback over_

Once the plane landed and people could get up and leave Percy grabbed his things and bolted out of the plane. Seth woke up to see Percy running off the plane.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Afraid of flying" Embry said. I sent him a glare and got my stuff and followed to where Percy went. The others following me. I found him lying on the grass. I heard Seth chuckle behind me. I made my way over to Percy and sat beside him. He had his face buried in the grass. He looked up when I sat down. His green eyes filled with relief and happiness. My Percy. It made my heart soar.

"So how's the grass?" Seth asked.

"Friendlier then the plane. Gods I hate flying." He said. Gods? I snickered. Percy sat up and we locked eyes for a moment. We were both blushing the next moment.

Seth and Embry were snickering while Sam just smiled "C'mon guys. Billy and Emily should be here." he said. I could tell he was excited to see Emily. He really missed her. I missed my dad.

Percy got up and we walked to the baggage check behind the others. I stayed close to his side. When we got there the others had their bags so we waited for ours. The others went to go find Emily and my dad.

Percy's bag came first so he waited with me for mine. But in seconds mine came. We walked off to go find the others. They were by the entrance. Sam had his arms around Emily and Seth and Embry were talking with my dad. When we go closer my dad looked over. He gave looked at Percy like all dads look at their daughters (or sons) boyfriends. The look made me uneasy. When my dad looked at me he smirked. I could feel my face heating up. I don't think Percy noticed the look my dad gave him or me.

As we got nearer Sam spotted us and introduced Percy. "Emily, Billy, This is Perseus Jackson, who prefers to be called Percy, he will be joining the pack and is moving into Coral Cove."

Emily introduced herself and then dad did. Soon we were walking to the parking lot. Seth and Embry would be riding with Emily and Sam. Percy and me with my dad.

Not long after we were on he high way Percy got a call. He didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON!" came an angry females voice. Percy flinched slightly.

"YOU LEFT! NO NOTE! I WAS WORRIED SICK! WHEN YOU NEVER CAME BACK TO CAMP I WENT TO YOUR CABIN AND FOUND NOTHING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AGAIN! AND WHEN I RUSHED TO CHRON ONLY FOR HIM TO TELL ME YOU LEFT! JOINEDA PACK OF SHIFTERS LIKE YOU! WENT TO SOME UNKNOWN ZEUS FORSAKEN PLACE! DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK TO TEL US?! OR IS YOUR BRAIN ACTUALY MADE OF KELP!"

This went on for a while. The female kept switching to a different language and back. I thought over what she has said (or rather screamed) earlier. Kidnapped again? Had Percy been kidnapped before? And who was Chiron? And Zeus? I think I remember reading something about them in Greek mythology or some thing.

Percy started to apologize once the girl, Annabeth I think is what he called her, Calmed down. The girl seemed fine now. Like this was something he usually did.

"Fine. But leave a note next time Seaweed brain." Seaweed brain? "Oh. And Percy. Thalia was not happy. She was pissed. Nico is too. I would expect a visit from them soon."

Percy sighed. "I am so massively screwed. Aren't I Wise Girl?" He asked.

"Yes yes you are. Just be thankful Chiron talked me out of hunting you down."

"Alright. Bye Annabeth. I promise to call tomorrow. Or I'll text you if your busy."

"Alright Bye Percy."

"Bye"

Percy hung up and I asked him a few questions. I was surprised to find out he was part Greek. His cousins weren't in my fun book right now. They were threatening him. I was also shocked to know that Percy is dyslexic because of his first language being Greek and that he had ADHD. When he said it helps keeps him concentrated on his surrounding in a fight it made me wonder if he has been in a fight more then once. There was still so much I didn't know about my Percy. So much to learn. There was a pain in his eyes that seemed to be burned in there. Never to come out. But I will do anything to make it go away.

We were approaching the Rez and I could feel the ocean near. Percy could too I believe because he perked up when we got close to the beach. We got closer to Sam and Emily's house. The Pack and the Imprints were waiting. When we got closer the pack tried to see into the back seat by craning their necks. Percy sighed as we go out of the car.


End file.
